This invention relates to reel containers and particularly to such containers having reel-holding inserts.
Previously in the art, reels have been shipped in containers of widely varying types, but including particularly the carton type having one open side for insertion and withdrawal of an insert comprising a spine and two flaps bracketing a reel, each flap mounting a spindle fitting into the reel hub opening. When inserted into the carton, the spine closes the open side of the carton; and the reel is supported between the two flaps by means of the spindles and reel hub. This arrangement allows the reel to rotate freely in the container so as to avoid cinching or buckling of the tape or film that is wound upon the reel, a common hazard when reels are subjected to the shocking accelerations and decelerations of shipping.
However, the standard two-flap shipping insert has certain defects, which the industry has learned to accept but which nevertheless are obviated by the improvements embodied in the present invention.
First, the extending ends of the two flaps are difficult to insert into the open side of the carton: all too easily it happens that the operator succeeds in introducing one but not both of the flaps and must then entirely withdraw the insert and begin again.
Second, the two flaps of the standard shipping container must both be of nearly equal size with the larger sides of the carton, in order to support the reel strongly by the hub for free rotation during shipping, without undue frictional binding of the reel flange peripheries against the sides of the carton. Consequently, there is no way to inspect the reel, or a label on the reel, without wholly withdrawing the insert and the reel from the carton and then folding a flap open to expose the reel label.
Further to disadvantage is the fact that having gone so far to inspect the label one must then face the task of fitting the two awkward ends of the flaps back into the carton.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a reel shipping container that may be assembled and closed to protect a reel with improved facility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reel shipping container having improved means for viewing the label of a reel contained therein.